


sunday morning

by shookhao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Barista Jeonghan, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Guitarist Jisoo, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shookhao/pseuds/shookhao
Summary: It's been 1 year since Jeonghan has been making 1000 cups of latte with his face on it. Every customers he'd meet did not make his heart flutter in joy. One day, he barges into a so-called  disaster, and meets face to face with a very handsome guitarist.





	sunday morning

**Author's Note:**

> its finally thanksgiving break god bless

sunday, 8:31  am

"damn i'm so tired of this shit." jeonghan sighs as he cleans the wooden tables.

"complaining won't help you know" seungcheol giggles and raises his steaming hot coffee cup.

"complaining about your dick size won't help too you know." he spits out the beverage and groans in pain, as he begins to feel the burning sensation on the tip of his tongue. jeonghan chuckles and continues his job.

"hyung! the customers are coming in!" seokmin yells out. jeonghan tosses the towel onto seungcheol's head and shuffles his way back to the registration counter. he deeply breathes in, making sure his fake smile was appealing, and then begins to greet the ladies as they swarm in.

"jeonghan oppa~ good morning!" the overwhelming amount of perfume they were wearing almost made him gag. jeonghan somehow manages to gulp it down and speak up.

"hello ladies~ would you like the usual?"

"yes please!" they shove their cards in front of him. "you're glowing today! what's your skin routine?"

"well uhm," he slides the card in the scanner. "i just drink water and cleanse my face everyday..." he hands them back their credit cards.

"i should try that too~" the ladies chuckle.  _who the hell doesn't drink water?_  jeonghan chuckles with them too. "what kind of clea-"

"we will call you when your order is ready, thank you!" he interrupts the ladies and quickly move on with the next customer. they clearly didn't seem to notice his annoyance towards them every morning.

"i fucking hate making 15 lattes of your face on it." jihoon growls quietly as he waits for the brewing to finish.

"well deal with it you shit." jeonghan glares at him.

"bro, i just noticed." soonyoung taps on both of their shoulder. "don't the customers usually sit closer to you?" he glances at jeonghan. he nods. "then what the fuck is going on over the-"

"yo," seungcheol joins them. "what. the. fuck?" he points at the crowded area at the left corner of the cafe.

"god im praying that it's not some dumb girls fighting between who's the most good looking worker here." seokmin rolls his eyes.

"it's obviously me that's good looking" soonyoung brushes his hair back.

"shut your stupid ass mouth up." jihoon smacks his head. he groans out loud. jeonghan carefully makes his way near the crowd and stands on top of the chairs. he cocks his head around, trying to find the reason for the mess.

"he's gonna fall, watch me." seungcheol smirks. jeonghan finally gets a glance of someone, someone holding a guitar. suddenly, the crowd goes screaming, knocking him down as more customers were coming in. "told you." seokmin chokes in surprise.

"shi...t..." jeonghan rubs his ass. the crowd goes silent. they then make a pathway for him. he glances up, and meets eye contacts with a person. his heart confusingly skips a beat.

"are you alright?" the man pulls him up from the ground.

"y- yeah..." jeonghan brushes the dust off his jeans. "y- you know that you're n- not suppose to perform without the s- shop's permission..." his cheeks flush in bright red and pink.

"o- oh...?" he covers his face and laughs in embarrassment.

"ye- yeah..." they awkwardly laugh.

"sorry... so can i-"

"of course of course! you're welcomed to perform here!" jeonghan rushes with his words.

"he always says no though? so why...?" jihoon shakes his head.

"he wants some di-" seungcheol playfully punches soonyoung.

"just stay quiet dude." seokmin whispers and continues to watch the couple.

"oh wow... uhm... thanks..?" he giggles. "my name is jisoo by the way. hong jisoo" jisoo's glowing smile made jeonghan blush even more. he heads back to the middle. "sorry for that... where was i?" the crowd roars. "oh yeah, i'm gonna sing my favorite song!" he begins to strum the guitar. "enjoy~"

**"sunday morning rain is falling"**   
**"steal some covers, share some skin"**   
**"clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable"**   
**"you twist to fit the mold that i am in"**

jeonghan was in awe.  _how can he sing so beautifully?_

**"but things just get so crazy, living life gets hard to do"**   
**"and i would gladly hit the road, get up and go if i knew"**   
**"that someday it would lead me back to you"**   
**"that someday it would lead me back to you"**

the crowd sways back and forth.

**"that may be all i need"**   
**"in darkness, she is all i see"**   
**"come and rest your bones with me"**   
**"driving slow on sunday morning"**   
**"and i never want to leave"**

the performance caught everyone's attention, even jihoon's. as he slowly ends the song with a final strum, the crowds clap loudly. jeonghan knew he was DEFINITELY into him. he then walks towards him.

"you were amazing jisoo!" he squeals.

"th- thanks..." jisoo lets out a huge smile and blushes. the crowd finally went back to their spots, leaving them two alone. "that was pretty nerve wre-" jihoon jumps on them. jeonghan squawks and hides behind jisoo.

"fUCK YOU." jeonghan pouts. he sticks his tongue out and turns his attention towards jisoo.

"that was a great performance! i'm jihoon by the way."

"thanks jihoon!" they awkwardly shake hands.

"so uh, i'm also a producer. i make music too, not just 1000 cups of coffee. i was wondering if... you could do a duet with someone using my song?" jisoo chokes.

"hOLD UP... aren't you the one that one shortie who produced vernon's mixtape?"

"y-ye- no- yeah." jihoon fakes a cough.

"hOLY SHIT. wait so you want me to si- sing to yo- your- s-oNg?"

"basically."

"with who?" jihoon glances at jeonghan. jeonghan then quickly runs to seungcheol and buries his head in his masculine chest.

"with that idiot."

next sunday, 9:29  pm

"let's give it up for... jEONGHAN AND JISOO!" soonyoung screams audibly loud, causing jihoon to tackle him down. seungcheol takes off his apron and swings it around like a proud boyfri- best friend. jihoon curls into a ball in embarrassment. finally, seokmin opens the door for the duo.

"fuck my life." jeonghan mutters. jisoo pats his back.

"me too. me too bro." he clutches onto his guitar tightly and slowly sits on the stool.

"the duos will be performing... their new song!" the crowds clap. jisoo begins to strum the guitar.

**"coffee in one hand, earphones in one ear"**   
**"walking through the wind as it passes through our fingers"**   
**"sharing ordinary habits with me"**   
**"someone to hold me when I'm down"**

**"i hoped that kind of person would exist"**   
**"but that person is right here"**

**"should i talk to you or not? i thought for a while"**   
**"thoughts keep getting tangled in my head"**   
**"i was going to drink this coffee with you"**   
**"now i've already emptied my second cup"**

**"i'm falling for u"**   
**"i'm falling for u"**   
**"i'm falling for u once again"**   
**"i'm falling for u"**   
**"falling for u"**   
**"it's too late to escape"**


End file.
